


Surrender

by peachcitt



Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Gaming, Height difference, I just want them to be best friends, Love Square Fluff Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: “Alright, I let you win that one,” Adrien lied, laughing as she rolled her eyes at him.“Yeah, whatever, loser.”oradrien thinks marinette’s warm and sweet, even when she beats him for the umpteenth time in a game and rubs it in his face.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537723
Comments: 19
Kudos: 221





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Marinette’s house smelled like warmth and sweets. Adrien had noticed it before, but it always struck him how amazing it was every time he ended up at Marinette’s house for some reason. It was no wonder she was warm and sweet, given the circumstances of her home. Adrien liked that about her.

“Ha, in your  _ face!”  _ Marinette shouted, slamming her controller down on her desk and spinning around victoriously in her chair.

He was also finding that she had a competitive streak.

“Alright, I let you win that one,” Adrien lied, laughing as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah, whatever, loser.”

Somehow, Max had managed to find a free slot in Adrien’s schedule to ask him test out the newest game he was developing, and since he’d asked at such a great time, it’s not like Adrien could say no. He’d thought that testing out the game meant playing it with Max, but he’d found out when he arrived at Marinette’s house with no Max in sight that testing out the game had meant testing it out with Marinette.

When they’d called him to ask what was going on, he’d said “it only makes sense for the two best Mecha Strike players in class to test out my game. Give me your feedback when you’re done.” So that was that.

“Cookies?” 

Adrien looked down at the trapdoor that led out of Marinette’s room, finding Tom Dupain peeking through the door and holding a plate of very nice smelling cookies.

“Dad,” Marinette said, her tone a little exasperated.

“I know, I know,” Tom said, smiling kindly at both of them, “very important business taking place. But these are fresh.” He held up the plate of cookies.

Marinette glanced at Adrien. “Do you want some?”

“Please,” he said, and he must’ve sounded desperate because Tom laughed.

She got up and took the plate of cookies from her father, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as she did so, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile. “Here,” she said, offering the plate to him and sitting back down. He took a cookie and sighed happily as he bit into it. Of course it was delicious. “Alright,” she said when he finished the cookie, “you ready to be defeated again?”

“No,” Adrien said, brushing off his fingers and picking up his controller once more. “But I  _ am  _ ready to win.”

She scoffed. “Yeah, you wish.”

Her cocky attitude should’ve served to bolster Adrien’s own competitive spirit, but instead he couldn’t help but feel a growing warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. When he’d first gotten here, Marinette was rigid and stuttering, her eyes never able to remain on him. But after they’d played a couple of rounds and she’d won every single one of them, she had relaxed, leaning back in her chair and throwing more casual remarks in his direction. He liked it.

Her character in the game sucker punched his, and Marinette cackled. Adrien grinned, glancing over at her and seeing her blue eyes alight, her lips stretched into a satisfied smile. It almost looked familiar.

“Boom!” she exclaimed as she beat him again, jumping out of her seat and dancing around her room. “I am the champion of this game,” she said, pausing in her dancing to smile at him, bright and beautiful.

“Alright, alright,” Adrien said, putting down his controller and getting out of his seat to kneel before her. “I’m hereby kneeling before the champion of this game. I surrender.” He looked up at her, his heart faltering as he saw the look on her face. Her cocky grin had faded, and there was something heavy in her eyes as she stared down at him. 

He stood up straight, and she had to move her head to meet his gaze. She was probably a little over a foot shorter than him, right at his chest level. If he wanted to, he could pull her close and her head would be pressed against his heart. She blinked up at him, and Adrien noticed how long her eyelashes were, how blue her eyes were, how pink her lips were. 

“I surrender,” he said again, but his voice was quieter, and it seemed like he meant something else. 

“Adrien,” she said, and it was strange how he was just realizing how wonderful her voice sounded, and how familiar. Why was it familiar? 

A sharp ringing burst through air, and Marinette leaped away from him, crashing into her desk chair and ending up on the floor. Adrien had to cover his mouth so that she wouldn’t see his laugh, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, pointing to the lit up screen with Nathalie’s caller ID on it.

“It was just my phone,” he said, and he answered the phone with one hand, offering his other hand to her.

“Your father wants you back home,” Nathalie said.

“I’ll be one my way,” he said, and Nathalie hung up.

Adrien stuffed his phone into his pocket, and Marinette took his hand, her face looking a little more red than usual. “Are you alright?” he asked when she was standing up straight. He was staring down at the top of her head before she looked up at him. It was cute.

“Yeah, I mean, how can a champion get hurt by a stupid desk chair? That would be super uncool and lame,” she said, and Adrien laughed.

“Right,” he said, stepping away from her to give her space. “And you’re the champion, so that means you are only super cool and super un-lame.”

“Of course,” she said, brushing off her jeans. “So, um, you have to go home?”

“Unfortunately,” he said. He looked sadly at the plate of fresh cookies on her desk.

She glanced over at the cookies, chewing on her bottom lip before taking the plate in her hands and looking back at him. “I can ask my parents to put these in a container for you to take home.”

“You don’t have to do tha-”

“When you return my container, we can play another game,” she said, and Adrien got the idea. He smiled.

“Yeah,” he said, his heart fluttering happily, “it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> for love square fluff week day 7 - “gaming/height difference” i did both because they were both too good to pass up
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who read my series of fics this week (they weren’t really a linear story, but by all means, you can take it that way) and a big shout out to everyone who participated this week!! all y’all’s art is fantastic i love it
> 
> <3<3thank you for reading<3<3


End file.
